Maybe a Raise is in Order
by Alsaurus Rex
Summary: Sequel to No Man's Land. Tony really, really likes his idea. Pepper still hates it.


Tony Stark sat in the limo, his legs stretched out in front of him. He and Pepper were on their way to a party to raise money for… something charity-related. Pepper told him yesterday, but he had more critical things to think about. He had a goal and he would see it happen.

He watched his assistant poke at keys on her Blackberry as she sat across from him. She looked very focused on something that must have been important.

He decided it couldn't be _that_ important.

"I'm thinking about getting a cat," he said loudly.

Pepper didn't even look up from what she was doing. What a diligent worker, he thought. He should give her a raise.

"That's… interesting, Mr. Stark." Her bored tone wounded him, or at least he would have pretended it did if he didn't have more pressing issues to attend to.

"Because seriously, it's quiet in that huge place all by myself."

"Cats aren't usually very loud."

"Do you always have to be such a downer? It's lonely in that huge place by myself, is what I meant by that. I've got robots for company."

He's making a total fool of himself. A distant part of his mind tells him that this isn't like him at all, and what the hell is he doing? Another part insists that this is classic Tony Stark- doing and saying whatever he wants.

"I'm there most of the time, as you've said!" she said indignantly, _finally_ putting the Blackberry away and meeting his gaze.

"But not all the time. There's the problem. If you were there 'round the clock, I could sleep easier knowing you were only a shout away."

"Unfortunately that is exactly what will keep me tossing and turning all night."

That was a pretty good one, he had to admit. Yes, she definitely needed a raise.

"Now that's not very nice. I'm trying to have a very serious conversation with you right now. You know you love my scintillating company. And now that I'm Iron Man, you'd have someone to protect you in case you get robbed during the night."

Pepper rolled her eyes and briefly ran a hand over her face.

"There are so many things wrong with that statement…"

"And you're going to list all of them, aren't you? You see how negative you're being here? It's really not conducive to a productive discussion."

"For one, someone breaking into your house isn't going to be robbing me, they'll be robbing you."

"Exactly my point."

"No it wasn't. You're just making things up."

"These things I'm making up seem to make a lot of sense. Just imagine if I'd planned this all out. I'd be winning this argument by two miles instead of just one."

"You're not winning this argument."

"That's a matter of opinion, sweetheart. You mind if I call you that? Where the hell are we going?" He had glanced towards the window as he said the endearment.

Pepper seemed to appreciate the change in subject. She took a deep breath and sat back more comfortably into her seat.

"We're on our way to the dinner you insisted I accompany you to. And no you can't call me that."

"Why don't I recognize anything we're driving by? Was I drunk the last time I went this way? It seems a little odd that I'd have been that drunk before even showing up, but stranger things have happened."

"They changed the location this year."

"Well that completely ruins my entire night. I really liked what they chose last year, it was that place with all the fountains, right?"

"No."

"Anyway, you need to get out of that apartment you've got."

The exasperated sigh Pepper gave was pretty impressive. That deserved the raise, if nothing else.

"I can't believe we're still talking about this," she said.

He smiled and leaned forward as they finally came to a stop. She seemed about to bolt from the car, so he placed his hand on her knee. Just enough of a touch to surprise her and freeze her in place.

"Do you think I'm the kind of person who gives up on something so easily?" he asked.

Pepper barely moved for a few moments before decidedly brushing his hand off of her and moving to step out of the limo.

"You seem to have given up on the cat idea," she said. She smiled a bit, and he could tell that he'd gained a bit of ground, but not much. He had a long way to go.

And then she was gone.

"Damn it, Potts."


End file.
